1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hoisting apparatus. In particular, it relates to a hoisting apparatus that may be suspended from a construction. It further relates to a hoisting system comprising the hoisting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In modern construction, particularly in the construction of high rise buildings it is common to have a central core, which houses lift shafts and stair wells and which provides support to the floors of the construction, wherein the central core and floors are formed by poured concrete. Such structures commonly have no external walls. During construction, it is often necessary to transport equipment to/from recently poured floors. A hoisting apparatus is commonly used for such purposes, which extends vertically on one side of the construction and comprises a lifting platform that moves vertically to carry men and equipment between floors.
Hoisting apparatuses have traditionally been supported on the ground and arranged to be built up in height as the construction rises. This is inefficient/inconvenient for various reasons. Not least, since the use of the hoisting apparatuses is only required at and closely below recently poured floors. There have been proposed arrangements which are initially mounted on the floor and are subsequently suspended on a structure at a distance from the ground. These arrangements, however, maintain several limitations present in the traditional hoisting apparatuses, including providing access to recently poured floors. Furthermore, they introduce risks associated with equipment falling from the construction.